Gods & Monsters
by Fang-delight
Summary: Sometimes people ask him if he was a god or a monster? The answer was simple. But somehow he always had trouble saying it. Luckily she always answered for him.


_A/N: I've been getting into too much anime now of days and Soul Eater is now one of my new favorites._

_My favorite character is Death the Kid, gotta love him and his symmetricalness;)_

_Maka is my second favorite character and I like her and Soul. But I think KidxMaka would be kind of cute together! So I guess I'm more inbetween shippings. But I had to write a MakaxKid story cause the pairing doesn't get that much love._

_Anyway the title is based on the song Gods & Monsters by Lana Del Rey but it's not songfic._

_Oh I would like some feedback, I had a little trouble with Kid's OCD, and I hope I did a good job with it._

_Other then that I'll shut and let you guys contiune reading:)_

* * *

"Have you ever met an angel?"

He stared at her with a scowl. What a stupid idiotic question to ask him. He blamed himself for sitting next to her in class. Though for his benefit he thought he would actually learn something from today's lesson if he sat next to her. After all she was one of the top students in the class maybe he was able to have some insightful conversations for once. Abruptly he was wrong.

"No," He answered.

"That's too bad." She sighed with that big smile of hers gazing away from his glares. "I figured someone like you would have."

"I find your sentiment disturbing." He said frowning away.

She laughed, "How?"

"Because there's no such thing as an angel there are types of powers that involve an _angel _like strength. But for a _real _angel there's just no such thing."

"But you're a God of Death if you exist shouldn't angels exist too."

His brow creased, where was all this coming from? He had never had this kind of conversation especially with a girl like _her. _After all she was smart shouldn't she have known better none of this was logical.

"We don't have angels we have miesters and weapons that's all we need." He answered matter-of-factly.

She didn't say anything which satisfied him knowing that this nonsymmetrical conversation was done fore. But still she surprised him, "Well then if you ever meet an angel let me know." Without saying anything else she got up and left.

He didn't understand why but her question, disturb him.

Why would she ask such a stupid question? It didn't make sense to him, was there some kind of message she was trying to send him? Or was she just being curious? Or maybe she really wanted to know?

His OCD was kicking in he was starting to over analyze her. Watching her movements, gazing at her every time she talked, wanting to know if something has changed within her to make her ask him such a question. So far nothing has changed and it was driving him crazy.

Something wasn't symmetrical about her. Something was off he just couldn't figure it out. But he was determined to understand and fix whatever that was nonsymmetrical about her.

But as time kept passing he was getting relentless and tired of waiting. Sometimes he wanted to shout at her, and figure out what was wrong. Why would she ask that? What was wrong with her?

Though he masked his feelings well it was getting harder each day.

Till finally _she _was the one, that figured him out.

"What's wrong?" She asked concern.

"What?" She caught him off guard he was gazing at her eyes trying to see if there was any hidden meaning behind them. He didn't realize he was spacing out not to notice her full attention on him.

"You keep staring at me."

"Oh sorry," He turned away.

"You keep staring at me a lot lately what's the matter?" She spoke so casually that it upset him that she didn't see the nonsymmetrical part of her that he was trying figure out.

He liked to say that was reason why he snapped but it mostly was the relentlessness he endured the past few days.

"How!" He shouted, "How is this possible! Why are you so nonsymmetrical! You should be symmetrical! I should know I've measured and analyzed you to know you're very and I mean _very _symmetrical in all the right places! But _THIS, this _is what makes you nonsymmetrical! WHY ARE YOU NONSYMMETRICAL?"

Everyone in the room froze at his outburst. He didn't seem to care as he breathed deeply saying it all in one breath. He was glad he was able to finally to say it and he was at least pleased knowing he would get his answer soon an enough.

Though everyone else was still in shock, Soul being the little over protected boy he was able to speak first. "Uh is everything alright…Kid?"

Kid stopped his huffing when he finally looked at everyone. They all stared at him with concerns and worried looks that he felt kind of embarrassed for his outburst. Then his gaze landed on _her._

Maka stared at him with complete shock and concern. That didn't seem to bother him that much since everyone else was looking at him the same way. But what did was that hint of fear in her eyes that she always tries to hide. He should know he's been over analyzing her for the past week.

His stomach seemed to turn as his face grew red of embarrassment and guilt.

Then suddenly to all their surprise Maka's eyes brighten and her face transformed into an 'awe' type of state as if a light bulb flashed inside her head. Then her face turned to understanding smiling weakly to everyone. "Give us a minute" she grabbed him leading him out the door.

He suspected her to beat him, but she surprised him again.

She turned towards him smiling brightly. "Are you mad about that question I asked you?"

He blushed by the way she said it. She made his over analyzing and days of questioning seem like nothing. He didn't like that.

"I don't understand," He muttered "Why would you ask a question like that. It's unlike you. You wouldn't ask a question you already knew the answer to. You aren't like that. Your smart and you usually know what is and what isn't. It just doesn't seem right for your persona. It made me want to figure it out. I just wanted to fix that unsymmetrical part of you."

He was hoping to get a witty sentiment back or something to ease his curiosity.

Instead she laughed at him.

"Aw that is very sweet of you Kid to worry about me."

He frowned, "Worry?"

"Yeah you know when you're worry about someone that means you care about them."

He blushed at her words he could tell she noticed by the way she smiled showing that one hidden dimple on her left cheek. He tried to deny how adorable it was.

"I am aware of what that peculiar word means." He grunted hoping his blush disappeared. "It doesn't mean I was worried about you. I just wanted the answered to your unsymmetrical exterior."

Her eyes darken he noticed she did that whenever she was ready for challenge. He always liked a challenge.

"Yes you did." She answered, "But you wanted to know what was wrong with me, why would I ask a question that was so unlike me. You wanted to know what was bothering me and what lead me to ask that kind of question. That means you were concern of my wellbeing and wanted to know the answer so you could fix it. In other words you wanted to cheer me up."

She made him speechless.

He couldn't deny her analysis it was…correct, superb, very…_symmetrical._

"Yes…well," He stuttered, "Then what is it? Why did you ask me that question?"

She let out a sly smile moving closer to him as if she was about to tell him a big secret. Kid didn't notice the close proximity but didn't mind her closeness at all. He's been waiting for this answer for days now.

Finally she said, "Because I was tired of meeting monsters." Then she moved away from him still smiling.

He stood there repeating her words in his head over and over again. Till he looked at her, she smiled at him but he saw through her.

Her smiled disappeared knowing he figured her out, she knew he would eventually. Hopefully he wouldn't look too deeply in her words.

She was wrong.

He did.

"Yeah," He finally said "An angel would be nice."

There was an awkward silence as they both stood there not knowing what else to say to each other. She was hoping he would say something or give her a hint of what he was thinking. But he didn't say anything masking his expression well. She wished she could know how to do that instead of looking uncomfortable.

"Yeah…well now you know." She turned away to go back when he grabbed her wrist.

"Wait," He said pulling her closer to him. This time they both noticed the proximity of how close they were. Neither of them wanted to move away.

"They say gods need angels." Kid said,

"Yeah," Maka answered.

"I'm of a God of Death."

"So I've noticed," She laughed meekly.

"I don't have an angel."

She wasn't sure what he was asking. Apart of her wanted to believe she was thinking what she hoped _he _was thinking. So with a deep breath she asked, "Do you want one?"

He thought for moment.

_Have you ever met an angel?_

"Yeah," He smiled. "I'm glad I have an angel now."

Then he pulled her closer.


End file.
